


The Morning After

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Danny find each other.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel awoke to the haunting sound of the muezzin calling the faithful to prayer. He knew from experience that right now all the men of the village would have their prayer mats out on the sand. All facing Mecca, all preparing to pay their respects to their god. 

Daniel had been exposed to so many different cultures and beliefs that he didn't really follow a particular religion himself. He had always found organised faiths unable to match the challenge of his insatiable curiosity. They all seemed to be too rigid in their interpretations, weighed down by dogma and almost invariably intolerant of the beliefs of others. 

His experiences with the Stargate gave him even more reason to doubt the established faiths of Earth. He found it hard to imagine one supreme, all-powerful being in total control of the universe. If there was one, where the hell was He? Races fought and argued throughout the rest of the galaxy just as much as they did on Daniel's home planet. Playing power politics evidently didn't depend on technological advancement, it was the same the universe over. He was suddenly reminded of a rhyme; 

"Big fleas have little fleas upon their backs to bite 'em Little fleas have smaller fleas and so ad infinitum" 

Daniel smiled. He figured humans were fairly low down in this chain of fleas, but still had a big enough bite to piss the bad guys off once in a while. 

He rolled over to look at his sleeping lover. Jack's face was peaceful; serene almost. The Colonel's face looked much younger than his forty-odd years to begin with, but the few lines that were there in his waking hours had vanished in the embrace of Morpheus. Daniel realised that he wanted to look at that face every morning until the day he died. He reached out his hand and as softly as he could, stroked the other man's rough cheek. Jack shifted slightly and seemed to smile, but didn't wake up, as his soft snoring a few seconds later made evident. 

It never ceased to amaze Daniel how little Jack had been outwardly affected by all the dreadful experiences he'd had. The bereavements, the injuries, the violence - perpetrated both by him and against him - and his incarceration. Daniel still hadn't managed to get him to open up about that and doubted that he ever would, no matter how close they became. Jack's patented wisecracking sense of humour was his defence mechanism, Daniel knew him well enough to see that, but still Jack O'Neill was one of the most together men he'd ever known. And Daniel loved him. 

Daniel was inexperienced in relationships. He could count on the fingers of one hand the number of lovers he'd had. Even less than that if he counted those he had actually been in love with. He had been attracted to both men and women from the time he had become sexually aware and although perhaps it had happened a little later for him than for his peers, those hormones wreaked just as much havoc on him as any other adolescent. It had been much later however, when someone had actually shown Daniel what a real sexual relationship was all about. 

His name was Alec, a senior in High School. For some reason, which Daniel couldn't fathom at first, Alec seemed to like him, when no one else did. Daniel liked to imagine sometimes that every time he was called a nerd or a geek or a bookworm that $5 was deposited into a numbered account in Zurich. By the end of the first term he would have enough money to leave the school forever and educate himself by private tutor, thus saving himself the anguish and pain of being the odd man out. Again. 

Alec was the same, but it took the innocent young Daniel some time to figure out why. Alec was tall, sporty, well-built, good-looking and very bright. Normally that list of attributes would have endeared him to the rest of his classmates. Daniel was also very bright, but no one had ever described him as well-built or good-looking as a teenager. Weedy, certainly; wimpish, definitely. Basically just and you'd be on the right track. 

Jack stirred, turning over and snorting, leaving Daniel to admire his broad, tanned back and the nape of his neck, which had just become almost irresistible. Daniel could feel his cock stirring to life, but tried to quiet his thoughts. Jack would need his sleep. When he did wake up, Daniel had plans for him, including what Jack had promised him the night before - and Jack would be grateful for all the rest he could get. 

Last night. Last night Daniel Jackson had made love to Jack O'Neill. Kissing him and touching him and sweet heaven, being so deep inside him that both men had forgotten where they ended and the other began. Daniel smiled to himself. It really had been both sweet and heaven. Secret desires. Things that Daniel had wanted to do with Jack that he had kept hidden in the deepest part of himself for so long, he could hardly remember when they'd first occurred to him. He'd never allowed himself to do anything other than fantasise what Jack would feel like; what he would taste like; how Jack would sound when he came. The reality of all these things surpassed his wildest dreams, but the sweetest surprise of all was the look on Jack's face as Daniel moved inside him. It was a sight Daniel had never been able to even imagine and the mere memory of it threatened to make him come. 

Daniel thought about Alec again, silently thanking the young man. Well, he'd been young then, they had both been young. Alec, almost eighteen, Daniel a couple of years younger. 

Their first time had happened completely by accident. Alec had been walking in the woods near the school. It was a well-used short cut to a newish housing development where many of the pupils lived. Daniel was sitting by a tree, tending his wounds and trying to recover from yet another beating. He and Alec were already friends and would often walk home together, but this particular day Alec had basketball practice and Daniel had planned to go to the library after calling in at home for a bite to eat. 

Alec had taken one look at him and roared with fury, punching out the nearest tree. He asked Daniel who had done this. 

'Oh, I don't know, some guys from the swim team I think. It doesn't matter.' 

Alec had sat beside him and put his arm around the young man's shoulders. 

'Danny. It matters. It matters to me and it should matter to you. How many times is that this semester?' 

Daniel had shrugged. Truthfully he couldn't remember. It was such a regular occurrence they all seemed to roll into one continuous beating. The school bullies, coupled with the regular violence from his older foster brother, Simon, meant that Daniel had always gotten fresh bruises. New ones appearing before the old ones had healed. 

'I've had enough Alec. They all hate me here. Simon hates me. I have no peace. Not at school and not at home. I can't stand it much longer.' 

He had begun to sob softly, hands covering his face in shame and despair. Shame that he had no will to fight any more, shame that he didn't have the strength to kick seven bells out of the perpetrators, shame and confusion that he had been having distinctly un-best friend type feelings towards the man who held him. 

Alec had held Daniel close then, kneeling in front of him and embracing his young friend tightly, letting Daniel sob into his chest. 

'Ssshh Danny, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here if you need me.' 

He drew away then to look into Daniel's tear-filled eyes. 

'I mean it. I.care about you. More than I'm supposed to and not in a way I'm supposed to.' 

Daniel looked at him, slightly confused. Alec dropped his head and stood up. 

'Look, Daniel. I know you're younger than me and you may not even know what the hell I'm talking about. I just hope you don't go running off into the woods hating me and never wanting to speak to me again.' 

Daniel stood and moved towards him. Alec stretched out his arms to keep Daniel at bay. 

'What are you talking about? You're my friend. The only friend I have, as it happens. What could possibly make you think I'd ever hate you?' 

Alec sighed deeply, a weary sound that Daniel thought was one of the saddest things he'd ever heard. 

'I love you, Danny.' 

'What?' 

'You heard me and you're not stupid. I love you. Now I'm sure that isn't what you were expecting to hear and I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way about me and I don't want to take advantage of you and I'm sorry I had to tell you but I couldn't stand it anymore and.' 

Daniel put his arms around his friend and embraced him. At first Alec tensed, unsure what Daniel was doing, but finally relaxed into his arms and sighed. Daniel stroked his hair and breathed deeply, inhaling Alec's unique scent and couldn't stop himself from getting hard. 

Alec could feel Daniel's hardening cock against his thigh and pulled away from the embrace. 

Daniel blushed, smiling shyly. 'Sorry.' 

Alec laughed and pulled him closer again. 'Jesus Danny. I never knew.' He framed Daniel's face with his hands and whispered, 'I never knew.' 

Alec looked into Daniel's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Daniel trembled at the touch of the other boy's lips. Soft, so soft. Like moist velvet. Alec nibbled gently at Daniel's lower lip, licking it gently, then captured the young man's mouth again, tentatively probing his tongue inside to gauge Daniel's reaction. 

Alec was rewarded by a soft moan and Daniel's own tongue slipping into his mouth, exploring, curling around and drawing the older boy's tongue deeper. Daniel had never felt anything like it and held Alec tightly, rubbing his aching length, still encased in denim, against the other boy's leg. 

Alec pulled away, leaving Daniel hurt and confused. 

'Woah, Danny. God, you're so .Jesus, are you sure you want to do this?' 

Daniel stuttered, 'I.think so.I'm not sure. I mean - I don't even know what I want to do!' 

Alec laughed, but not in a way that made Daniel embarrassed. 'Oh God, Daniel. C'mere.' 

Alec held him, stroking his back, and Daniel felt so safe and secure he never wanted to let Alec go. Alec whispered in his ear, the warm breath sending shivers down to his toes. 

'I've done this before. Kind of. Only once, but, well.I want to touch you. And I want you to touch me. I want.I want to put my mouth on you. Make you come. Do you think you'd be okay with that?' 

Daniel swallowed hard and nodded. 'What do you want me to do? D'you think anyone will catch us?' 

Alec shook his head. 'Nah, all the sports practices are over now. This place is pretty secluded, especially if we go into those bushes over there. Come on.' 

The older boy took Daniel's hand and led him to a dense thicket of shrubs out of sight of the main path through the wood. Alec took out the towel from his sports bag and spread it onto the soft woodland floor, then he gently laid Daniel down. 

They lay together kissing each other, touching each other hesitantly, passionately, fumbling slightly in their inexperience. Daniel hissed as Alec began to stroke his cock through his pants. 

'You okay, Danny?' 

'I'm fine, you just have to get these jeans off soon, before I come in my pants. It won't be the first time I've had to explain that to my Mom and I don't wanna have to do it again,' he panted. 

Alec moaned and fumbled with the zipper and button. 

'Goddammit, I can't! ' 

Daniel took his hand away. 'Let me.' 

Daniel stood up, looking down at Alec, watching him tremble as he kicked off his shoes, then unbuttoned the tightly fitting jeans, taking the zipper down slowly and pushing the denim along with his cotton boxers down to his ankles and off, revealing his rock hard, weeping cock to the open air and the lustful gaze of the older boy. 

He pulled off his T-shirt and discarded it to reveal a body that was slim, but with a hint of muscle. A few weeks of free weights would turn this kid into an Adonis. 

Alec gasped. 'God, Daniel.God.' 

Daniel smiled and lay down, nervous but incredibly turned on. He'd imagined just this, Alec going down on him, licking and sucking his throbbing cock, making him come and swallowing everything Daniel had to offer. 

At the first touch of Alec's tongue, Daniel's hips jerked upwards and he cried out. Alec pressed his hips to the floor and held them firmly. 

'It's okay Danny, just relax. I won't do anything you don't want me to. You all right?' 

'Yessss,' Daniel hissed. 'Do it again, but I'm not going to last long. Aaah! ' 

He cried out again as Alec's tongue took long swathing licks around the painfully swollen head, dipping into the small eye, savouring Daniel's pre-cum. 

'It's coming Alec, suck it, please! For chrissakes suck it!' Daniel begged and as Alec cupped Daniel's balls and engulfed his hard shaft, a bolt of lightning travelled from the small of his back up and out of the top of his head and down through the tip of his toes. Daniel arched and as his cock swelled and jerked inside the mouth of his young lover, Alec swallowed every drop gratefully. 

Daniel lay back gasping for air. Alec drew up alongside and kissed him softly. 

'You okay, Danny? Did.did you like it?' 

Daniel managed a chuckle. 'Like it?' He took Alec's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. 'I don't think *like* quite covers it. I've never felt anything like that in my whole life. It was amazing.' He kissed the other boy again, slipping his tongue inside to sample his own flavour. 'Hmm. Is that taste me?' Alec nodded. 'Hmm. Kinda salty isn't it?' He looked down at Alec's obvious arousal, 'but what about you? Would you like me to do that to you?'' 

Alec gulped. 'I.God, Danny I.do you *want* to?' 

Daniel breathed deeply, 'Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. You'll have to tell me if I don't do it right though. Okay?' 

Alec nodded, dumbly. Daniel took off the other boy's jeans and shirt so that they both lay naked, revelling in the warmth and softness of the other's skin. Daniel went down on him with all the enthusiasm of youth and desire. He used every fantasy he'd ever had about Alec to bring the young man to such a powerful orgasm it took his breath away. Daniel swallowed every drop too, then kissed his lover, sharing some of Alec's own essence with him. 

After a little recovery time, Alec licked his lips. 'So that's me, huh?' 

Daniel nodded with a small smile, more teasing than shy now. 

'Hmm. Kinda like you, but different. C'mere.' 

Daniel snuggled into the warmth of Alec's body and stroked his chest absentmindedly. 

Alec held him tightly, looking up at the sky through the tree canopy and sighing contentedly. 'You're fantastic, Danny. I really love you.' 

'I think I love you too, but we can't let anyone know about this. If the kids at school found out it would be ten times worse for me.' 

'Hmm. You're right. They already know about me.' 

Daniel raised himself up to look at him. 'Know what?' 

'That I'm a fag,' he shrugged. 

Daniel looked shocked. 

'It's okay Danny. I don't care. No one has the balls to fight me because they know I could kick the ass of anyone who tried. That's why no one likes me. I'm a faggot, a queen, an ass-fucker, a Mary. Just pick one. They all fit.' 

'Christ, Alec. It's pretty obvious why no one likes me, but I always wondered what their problem was with you. I never knew 'til now you liked guys - how could they tell?' 

Alec sighed. 'It was the only other guy I've ever been with. He wanted to be with me full-time and I couldn't do it. I had school, my Mom wouldn't let me date anyone because she said I was too young. Not that I would have told her it was a guy, she just thought I had too much homework to be out with *anyone* on a regular basis. I told him no, so he started spreading rumours. No one knew he was queer, he was a college jock, he was five years older than me. Who was everyone gonna believe?' 

'Aw, Christ. I'm sorry.' 

'It's okay. What about you Danny? What do you want to do?' 

'You're special, Alec. I love you.I think. I'm not really sure what love is. Haven't been loved since my Mom and Dad were killed, but if it means caring about someone, wanting to do stuff like.that with someone, being best friends.then yeah. I do love you. We can't be together like this at school but we'll find ways.' 

And they did. All of that year they made life bearable for each other. Took solace in each other's arms and discovered all the things that made them cry out in joy and ecstasy. Alec had been the perfect first lover for Daniel, sensitive, kind, loving. They'd learned a lot together that year, then Alec had gone away to college in Florida and Daniel had gone fast track to Berkeley. They had tried to keep things going, but separated by thousands of miles, the relationship had gradually faded away. 

Daniel had no idea where Alec was now or what he was doing, but wished him well and thanked him again for being such a good lover and allowing Daniel to be a good lover to Jack. Who was stirring. 

Daniel smiled as Jack opened one bleary eye. 

'Hey.' 

Jack tried to blink away the sleep to focus on the young archaeologist he'd just made love with. 

'Hey. Oww! That smarts.' 

Daniel winced in sympathy with him. 'Yeah, I should have warned you about that. Oh God, I should've used some lube. I never meant to hurt you.' 

Jack scooted closer to him, grimacing with the pain. 'Hey, quit it. I didn't give you much of a choice, did I? My mind wasn't exactly functioning at full capacity at the time. I wanted you to fuck me and by Christ that's what y' did, huh?' 

Daniel chuckled. 'Well, no complaints then?' 

'Shit, no. Just give me a hint as to when this hellfire up my ass will calm down a bit.' 

'Hang on, I've got some cream in the first aid kit. That'll help.' 

Jack relaxed onto his back, moving carefully. He soon realised that other parts of him were in need of assistance and gingerly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

Daniel found his backpack and unpacked the first aid kit. While he was there he also found a small tube of sunscreen which he figured would come in handy later on. If Jack was feeling up to it. 

He got back into bed and hid the sunscreen under the pillow before Jack had time to come back. He felt a little guilty. No, make that *a lot* guilty about the pain Jack was in this morning. He should have been better prepared, or rather he should have prepared *Jack* better. After all, Jack was the virgin here; Daniel should have known better and been more conscientious about taking care of his lover. 

Jack limped back into the room and slid back under the sheet. Daniel fixed him with a concerned look. 

'You okay?' 

Jack smiled. 'I'll live. Hey, c'mere.' 

Daniel snuggled into his embrace, breathing in the smell of sleepy Jack after a night of riotous sex. 'Not bad,' he thought, 'wonder if I could bottle it?' 

'Jesus, Spacemonkey. We're really doing this aren't we?' 

Daniel smiled. 'Well last night was no dream, was it?' 

'Humph. Well, the pain this morning certainly isn't. My ass never hurt this bad after I'd had a horny jerk-off session just thinking about it. I guess that's because my finger is *nowhere* near as big as your dick.' 

Daniel laughed out loud. 'Why, thank you Jack.I think. Damned by faint praise.' 

Jack squeezed him tighter. 'You know what I mean. God, Danny. You're really something, y'know that? Talk about your dark horse, horny little fucker you. ' 

Daniel chuckled. Jack just plain loved that sound. Hell, Jack just plain loved *him*. Everything about him. Even the stubborn, bloody-minded streak that drove him crazy when they were at work. It was just part of 'The Wonder That Is Daniel Jackson'. 

Jack shifted slightly. The stinging was dying down a little and since his bladder was now comfortably empty, parts of him were beginning to wake up to the aforementioned WTIDJ. Jack had always been into smells. He remembered how turned on he invariably got when he was close to Sara in the morning, before they'd had a chance to shower. Particularly if they'd had sex the night before. Pheromones in overdrive. If anything Danny smelled even better and Jack remembered the promise he'd made last night, even if Daniel didn't. 

The blood began to settle in his groin as Daniel stroked his chest hair affectionately. 

'Mmmm. Nice.' 

He rolled over until he was lying on top of the younger man, legs nestled between Daniel's, then kissed him. Nothing aggressive, no tongues just yet.well, maybe a little tongue. Daniel had a bottom lip that just cried out for licking. He did it enough himself. Had Daniel any idea how much of a turn-on that was? Jack thought as he licked and suckled said lip. 

Daniel's soft moans urged Jack on, as did the resurgence of interest from the young archaeologist's cock. Pulling away from Daniel's mouth, Jack licked and nibbled his way down his lover's torso, pausing briefly to gently tug at the nipples with his teeth. 

'Oh, goood', Daniel sighed as the older man proceeded to drive him crazy with his tongue, finding all Daniel's hotspots and lovingly working them and Daniel into a frenzy, all the while studiously avoiding the rock-hard, throbbing length so teasingly close to his lips. 

Jack wanted to suck him, give him the blowjob to end all blowjobs. That much he'd done before and never had any complaints. Thing was, Daniel wanted him inside and Jack wanted to *be* inside. His ass may have been hurting now, but last night was the most incredible feeling. Jack wanted Daniel to feel that way and soon. 

'Jack. Wait.' 

'Hmm?' 

'Let me put some cream on you.' 

'What?' 

'Lay on your front a minute.' 

'I'm fine Danny. That can wait.' 

'I want to. Trust me, Jack.' 

' "Trust me" he says. I let you fuck me into next week last night and you're saying "trust me"?' Jack smiled and did as asked, nestling into the soft pillow with his arms folded underneath it. 

Daniel opened the tube and squeezed a little onto his fingers. Very gently, watching Jack carefully, he spread the cream around Jack's reddened anus. 

'Mmmph. Mmmm. That's better.' 

Daniel worked the cream inside, stroking softly, sliding his finger slowly in and out until he felt Jack relax. 'Woah, that's good stuff. It' s.aaahh.Goddammit Danny, that's not fair. I'm supposed to be - oooohh Jesus. ' Daniel's soft laughter echoed around the sunlit room. 

'Daniel! This is a direct order. Take your finger out of my asshole RIGHT now.' 

'Are you sure? I mean, don't you like it?' 

Jack could hear the smile on Daniel's face. 

'That's not the goddamned point. Out. Now.' 

'But I'm a civilian. I don't *have* to take orders from you.Colonel.' 

The purr as Daniel said 'Colonel' threatened to make Jack blow a gasket. 

'Aaah, Danny. Please. I'm beggin' here. If you keep that up I'll come. NO question about it. There's only one place I want to come this morning.' 

Daniel extracted his finger and allowed Jack to turn over. 'And that's inside *you*.' The look in Jack's dark eyes as he said this made Daniel shiver and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. 

'I want you Danny. I want to make love to you just like you did to me. I want to see you come as I fuck you. I want to watch your face while I come inside you. I want to make you feel like you made me feel. Please. Let me?' 

'Oh God, Jack. Do it.' 

Daniel sank back onto the pillows and raised his legs, exposing himself to Jack's intense gaze. Jack's breath was ragged, his cock aching to be in his young lover, but after his own experience he wanted to ease the way. 

'Did you find anything I can use for lubrication?' 

Daniel nodded and reached under the pillow for the sunscreen. Jack guffawed. 'Well, this would certainly have helped prevent the burning!' 

The younger man smiled as Jack spread some of the viscous fluid into his hand. He worked some onto his cock, head briefly thrown back at the cool sensation, then turned his attention to his lover's tight pucker. 

He'd only ever done this to himself before, Sara had done it to him once or twice but was shy of any attention to that area herself. He worked the lube in with his finger, careful to watch Daniel's reaction, which so far was favourable, judging from the way the younger man's head was thrashing around on the pillow. Jack felt a pang of regret that Daniel had cut his hair. The idea of his previously flowing locks spread out behind his head was a major turn-on for Jack, but it was something he decided to keep quiet about, since he knew Daniel preferred his hair shorter. 

He continued scissoring his fingers inside, crooking his index finger up and around until he got the reaction he was hoping for. He stroked the small gland slowly and rhythmically until he was sure that his lover was truly ready for him. 

Daniel opened his pale blue eyes and fixed Jack with a pleading look. 

'Jack. Now. I need *you*. *Do* it for fuck's sake! God!' 

Jack positioned himself at Daniel's slightly opening entrance and pushed, slowly - agonisingly slowly - until the head and first inch or so were nestled inside. He paused then as the beads of sweat popped up on both his and Daniel's foreheads. Daniel took Jack's right hand and massaged his stomach with it, grimacing slightly at the discomfort he knew would soon turn to pleasure. 

'Y'okay Danny?' 

'Mmm. Yeah. Just getting used to it. Be fine. Just rub a little more and rock your hips gently.aah that's it. Thaaaat's it. Ooooh yeah,' he sighed, closing his eyes. 

Jack felt Daniel's sphincter relax and allow him full entrance and with one smooth thrust he was all the way inside, feeling his balls resting against Daniel's buttocks. 

He leaned down, taking his weight on his arms and whispered into Daniel's ear, smiling, 'Now comes the good part.' 

Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack's slim waist and rocked his hips up to meet Jack's. Jack fucked him steadily, twisting until he found the exact angle to hit Daniel's sweet spot with every stroke. Trying to mimic Daniel's movements of the previous night, he drove Daniel crazy with short strokes and long, deep thrusts. Jack panted, rivulets of sweat coursing down his lean body, holding back to give Daniel the ride of his life. He was fully aware that he wasn't the first man to do this to Daniel, but he was about to ensure that he would be the best. 

Seeing that the young man was rapidly reaching the point of no return, Jack took hold of Daniel's weeping cock and stroked it in time with his own rhythm. 

'Oh God, oh Jesus, Jack.JACK.DO IT.FUCK.YEEESSSS!!!' 

Daniel's eyes snapped open as he came, arching off the bed, come pulsing out of him to splash onto his abdomen and stream down Jack's fingers. 

Daniel's ass muscles gripped and throbbed around Jack's cock, sending a wave of heat coursing through him. One last thrust with his head thrown back, and Jack roared and came himself, deep inside the accepting body of the younger man. 

He flopped down, exhausted, gasping for breath. 'Danny.Danny.God help me, Danny. I love you so goddamned much.' 

Daniel stroked his sweat slicked hair. 'Christ, Jack. That was incredible.' 

Jack gently extracted himself before the endorphins wore off and lay down beside Daniel, arm draped across his chest, heedless of the sticky evidence of Daniel's orgasm. Gripped by a sudden urge, Jack dipped his finger into Daniel's come and sucked on it. 

'Mmm. I'll look forward to a real mouthful of that later,' he grinned wickedly. 

Daniel laughed. 'Jack O'Neill. You are fucking amazing.' 

Jack propped himself up to look at his smiling lover. Goddamn, how he loved that smile. 'Yeah? Not bad for an old guy then?' 

'Not bad?' Daniel cradled Jack's face in his palm and kissed him. 'The best, ' he whispered. 

Jack smiled. 'Couldn't have done it without you, babe.' 

His lover chuckled. 'You better not. Not anymore. And lose the "babe".' 

'Yes sir, Doctor Jackson, sir.'


End file.
